I'm Ok
by Nora Wall
Summary: ‘This isn’t right! He can’t be coming back! No! Why? I thought I was rid of him! Why does he have to come back now? Why ever?’ These were the thoughts of Kagome Higurashi has she listened to the message on the machine. Her family's darkest and best kept s
1. He can't be back

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own InuYasha, BUT if I did I would make InuYasha and Kagome tell each other they love each other , same for Sango and Miroku, I mean I think I can speak for us all....we're sick and tired of waiting for them to do it!  
  
I'm Ok  
  
'This isn't right! He can't be coming back! No! Why? I thought I was rid of him! Why does he have to come back now? Why ever?' These were the thoughts of Kagome Higurashi, a 17 year old girl who just as normal as normal could get, that is if you count normal as fighting demons and traveling threw time or keeping a secret from her second family in the past.  
  
This secret was a dark family secret, even though Souta didn't have a clue about due to the fact that he wasn't born. This was something that haunted Kagome for years. Even though he was far away, sometimes in a different time period, she would still have nightmares that she was 8 again and it was her mother, she, and her father, if you could call him her father. He made her life a living hell. He would beat her and her mother; he even went as far as feeling her up when he was REALLY drunk.  
  
When she was eight he was really beating the crap out of her mother. She tried to save her but he threw her against the stairs. As she lay on the cold wood floor she saw the phone under the chair to her right. She crawled carefully, not wanting her hurt herself further, over to it and called 911 like they taught her in school. The police came and she never saw or heard from him after that.  
  
Now after eight years, Kagome was sitting on the floor under the phone listening again to the message he left her.  
  
~~Message~~  
  
Hey Kagome, remember me? I just wanted to say hi and that they let me out early for good behavior! Just wanted to let you know that I was in town and that I might stop by later. Bye sweetheart.  
  
~~End Message~~  
  
To anyone who didn't know her father like she did, he might sound like he was really happy that he found her and that he really loved her, but to her that was a whole different story. She knew that was her dad's way of saying 'I'm REALLY pissed and bitch you better watch your back cause I'm gonna kill you for what you did.'  
  
Kagome whipped her tears away and tried to calm herself down. She was going to be in the Feudal Era for two weeks, he couldn't hurt her when she was five-hundred years in the past! No, she knew better than to think that. Even when she is in the past she has horrible nightmares were she wakes up screaming on the top of her lungs, though this didn't happen a lot. Now she was sure if it that there were going to a lot of more of these awful nightmares now that he was out of prison.  
  
Kagome calmed herself down and got ready to go to InuYasha's time. She was walking towards the back door when she heard a car door slam.  
  
o___0  
  
Well....what do you think? Should I continue or throw it away and give up story writing? Let me know what you think by pushing that button down there! No! No a little to the left... a little more... good and down a tiny bit...YEAH! You did it! Yep that button! If you review I'll give up all InuYasha ears! Not HIS ears cause then he wouldn't be InuYasha! Can anyone here imagine him in his Hanyou form WITHOUT his ears? OMG! I wonder what he would look like if he got an earing?!?! 


	2. InuYasha Sir Point out the obvious

Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha then I would play with his ears all day.  
  
I'm Ok  
  
Kagome's entire body froze when she heard the car door. She felt as if she was eight again and she was coming home from school with a bad test grade. The doorbell rang she knew it was him. If it were her mom she would have opened the door. Her blood went cold when she heard the doorknob turn and the door shaking from being forced open.  
  
He did the open thing that came to her mind. She ran for the well, she heard footsteps behind her and heard a voice that haunted her days and nights for years.  
  
"Bitch get back here!" he commanded he terrified daughter. She ran to the well house with him at her heels. She cursed that the doors were closed because they slowed her down. They didn't slow her down that muchthough just enough for him to grab her arm when she reached the well.  
  
'I was so close!' she sobbed as he roughly turned her around to face him. She shut her eyes tightly so she couldn't see his face.  
  
"Look at me!" he screamed as he shook her hard. She whisbered 'no.' and he shook her harder. "LOOK AT ME!" he screamed in her face. His breath smelled of vodka and it scared her more, thinking of what he did the last time he was really drunk.  
  
As if reading her thoughts he grabbed her breast while the other hand tighten its hold on her arm. She cried harder and tried to get out of his gripp. She could feel her arm bruising under his gripp. His hand squeased her breast and she did the only thing that came to her mind to defend herself, she brought her right knee up and hit him hard in his hardened crotch. He threw her at the well, she stumbled backwards and fell in hitting the side of her head on the wall as a warm blue light engulfed her shaken and violated body.  
  
Kagome got up and felt her head. She could tell that it was bruised, along with her arm and she guessed her right breast because it was throbbing like crazy. She felt a familiar aura coming towards her.  
  
'InuYasha! On shit! What am I going to tell him?' she looked at her left arm, which had a huge purple bruise that was sort of shaped like a hand on it. The one time she decides to wear a tang top it has to be the day her father comes. She took a deep breath and slung her backpack over her good shoulder. She tried to wipe away the endless tears, but just gave up. Then she carefully climbed the walls of the well. When she put her hands on the edge of the well she was met with amber eyes.  
  
InuYasha helped her up and looked her over. He could see tha her right check was bruised badly and was bleeding a bit, her left arm had a huge bruise that sort of looked like a hand was gripping it, and the thing that really got him pissed off was that he could purple peeking out over the top of her tang top. He looked into her eyes and they were red from crying and looked scared. Was she afraid of him?  
  
"What happened?" he asked softly looking into her crystal eyes. The only answer he got was her flinging herself onto him. He hugged her back still not sure of what happened but he was going to find out.  
  
Kagome clung onto him like he would disappear if she let ago. She calm downed a bit as he rubbed small circles on her back. After a while she calmed down and backed away from InuYasha. Her eyes were blood shot and her face was tear stained.  
  
"Sorry about that." She mumbled before grabbing her backpack and started walking towards the forest.  
  
InuYasha looked at were she was going and shook his head. "Kagome, Keade's hut id that way!" he said matter-of-factly and pointed in the other direction. She couldn't help, but let a small smile slip on her red lips.  
  
"Thank you InuYasha, but I want to change my clothes," she looked down at her dirty clothes then back up at him. "I can't go looking like this." She added and walked into the forest.  
  
"Fine, then I'll wait here."  
  
"Okay." Kagome replied from the forest.  
  
Kagome came back out with a black sweatshirt on and jeans. Her took her other clothes and burned them in a hole. She didn't want to see them again after her father toughed them. InuYasha looked her up and down. He looked at her face and noticed that the bruise was gone.  
  
"How did you heal so fast?" he got closer to her face to look at the side of her head were there was the bruise use to be. She blushed slightly form his closeness (a/n: is that even a word? I guess it is cause spell check didn't say it was wrong. Oh give me a break its 8 in the morning and school is going to start in like 30 mins. You think I would really be a wake or live enough to remember if it's a word or not? Lol)  
  
'I just put some make up over it to help it blend in, that's all." She looked at the ground. It was very interesting. She never noticed how green it was. (a/n: lol I do that when we have gym outside!)  
  
Kagome, .ummm..what happened?" he asked. She didn't look at him. The grass was really interesting now. There was an ant on the blade next to the rock. That was pretty cool. InuYasha put his finger under her chin and made her look at him. He repeated his question to her.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Was all he got as she pulled her eyes away form his caring gaze. She started to walk away from him.  
  
"Where are you going now?" he called from his by the well. Kagome stopped and put a small sad smile on her face. She pointed towards the village.  
  
"Keade's hut is this way, InuYasha. Remember?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
o_____0  
  
Well, that's it for now. I promise that the next chapter will be longer than this one. Oh and I want to thank you for the reviews. *Throws InuYasha ears to reviewers* I have to go now! School! Lol! See what I do for you people? I type up a chapter for you right before school! I hope that I get plenty of reviews! 


	3. Father, You Terrorize Me Even In My Slee...

Disclaimer: sobs why must you all gang up on me?? I don't own InuYasha!! runs away crying   
  
Author opens door and looks around carefully Hello? Echo hello hello hello hello... Is this my story? Walks around and scratches head Guess so....  
  
InuYasha comes running towards author from a distance InuYasha: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!  
  
Me: Um...I don't know  
  
Kagome: You forgot about us didn't you?!  
  
Me: hehehehe...  
  
Sesshomaru: I think you should be punished for your forgetfulness...cracks knuckles  
  
Me: Why are you complaining? You're not even in this story!  
  
Sesshomaru: blinks I believe that you are right on that one. Well carry on then; I have to take to some guy about a dog food commercial. Ta ta!  
  
everyone blinks and stares as Sesshomaru takes out a mobile and starts to talk to his agent. Authoress takes this time to quickly run away so she can start the story   
  
(A/n: Do you know how wonderful it is to come home at 1:07 AM from driving 22 hours in a little car with your seven year old brother and parents listening to bad music and find all those nice reviews waiting for me to read?? I swear I have never been happier! Thank you! Thank you! As your reward for being nice reviewers I am staying up to all hours of the morning and going to try and update each story. The keyword here is try people! Anyway onto the story!)  
  
I'm Ok  
  
Chapter Three: Father, You Terrorize Me Even In My Sleep  
  
Here it is people!!! Chapter three. Sorry it took so long. School is EVIL oh so evil!  
  
The normal ten-minute walk to the village seemed like ten years to Kagome, as they walked in silence. InuYasha kept sneaking worried glances at Kagome and it was starting to annoy her. She looked over at InuYasha who quickly looked away.  
  
"InuYasha are you okay?" she asked as she counted to ten in her head. She was molested by her father, has bruises all over her, is tired, not to mention hungry, and all she wanted to do was take a bath and sleep. Was that too much to ask?  
  
"Am I okay? Am I OKAY?" she winced at his voice level. She stopped walking to look at him. His golden eyes were filled with worry. "You are the one who was attacked by a demon, probably one that makes the weird noises where you put all the clothes in it, (he means the washing machine) and wont tell me! How can you ask if I am okay if you are covered in bruises?" he yelled flinging his hands up in the air.  
  
"InuYasha I am okay! And the washing machine did not attack me! You don't have to yell!"  
  
"Look who is talking," he countered forgetting for a second that she was injured. "and if the 'washing ma-shine' didn't attack you then what did?"  
  
"Nothing! I told you I was fine!"  
  
"No you aren't!"  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"No you aren't!"  
  
'That's it! I had it!' she screamed in her mind.  
  
"Sit!" she screamed. Then she turned to walk back to the village as a certain hanyou was slammed into the dirt path.  
  
"Bitch" he muttered into the dirt and waited for the spell to wear off.  
  
Kagome walked into the hut to find the usual. Sango in one corner petting Kilala with a semi-red face, Keade sitting in the middle of the hut making dinner, Shippo drawing a picture next to an unconscious monk who was sporting a red hand mark on his face.  
  
With a sigh she set her bag down...it was going to be a long night.  
  
'Stupid bitch!' he scolded as he punched her again.  
  
'Doug, stop it! Stop it!' her mother screamed as she tried to reach her daughter. 'You're hurting her!'  
  
'She deserves it and if you don't shut up you will get the same thing!' The drunk father roared as he slapped his wife against the face. The force knocked her to the floor, making her lose conscious. 'Now where were we?' He asked in a mocking voice. 'Oh yes I remember, you were being punished...' Then continued to hit his already bruised and bloody daughter's body, deaf to her pleas to stop.  
  
Kagome flew up in her sleeping bag, sending Shippo through the air, only to land on Miroku. Miroku, who was five seconds away from having a midnight grope in his sleep screamed (rather girlishly) as Shippo landed on his chest. His scream awoke Sango who screamed as she felt a very familiar hand o her thigh. Of course all this caused InuYasha to come down from his cozy tree to join the screaming and yelling.  
  
No one seemed to notice Kagome having trouble regaining her normal breathing pattern until she got up and ran from the camp to the stream as fast as her legs and lungs would carry her.  
  
"Kagome." InuYasha said quietly and went after her, fearing for her safety. He found her hunched over the stream splashing water into her face and coughing uncontrollable. She kept repeating 'It was just a dream. It was a dream.'  
  
He walked over to her slowly, not wanting to scare her. As he got closer her scent of fear became stronger and made him worry. He bent down next to her. "Kagome, are...are you okay?" When she didn't answer him he cupped her chin in his clawed hand and made her look at him. Her stormy eyes were clouded with fear. "Are you okay, Kagome?" he asked again, hoping for an answer. She simply nodded her head 'no' and threw herself on him.  
  
He held her to him as she sobbed and coughed, not sure what to do. He rocked them back and forth. That's how the rest of the gang found them. Sango walk carefully up to the inu hanyou that was holding her little sister.  
  
"What's wrong with Kagome?" she asked quietly. Shippo jumped on her shoulder to get a better look at his adopted mother.  
  
"Mama?" he asked so quietly that InuYasha could barley hear it over Kagome's strangled cries. He tightened his hold on her.  
  
"Go back to camp. We'll catch up with you guys later." He ordered. Sango nodded and gave the couple a worried glance before going back to camp. Miroku looked down at InuYasha.  
  
"Do you know what's troubling her?" he asked in a serious tone. "Ever since Kagome has come back from her time she has been a little off." He said in a hushed tone so not to wake the now sleeping Kagome.  
  
"I'm not sure, but it has to be something in her time. When I met her at the well she was covered in bruises." He moved her a bit so Miroku could see her face. The water washed off the over up she had put to hide it, which seemed like a miracle to him because after two days it had gotten darker then when he first saw it. Miroku to a sharp intake of air when he saw it. He touched it gently to see how much damage was really done. Kagome moaned painfully, but didn't wake up.  
  
"Stop it." She pleaded quietly and curled up to protect herself from what ever that was causing her pain. "I didn't do anything wrong." Tears started to leak from her eyes, but she refused to open them.  
  
'What's wrong with you, Kagome?' was his only thought as he held her there through the night. 


	4. I'm Not Sick

I'm Okay

Chapter Four:I'm NotSick

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha…oh how I wish I did…**

**:: I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER! IF YOU ARE INTERESTED PLEASE EMAIL ME (my email address can be found on my bio page) MAKE SURE YOU HAVE A CREATIVE MIND TO HELP ME WITH IDEAS AND SUCH! THANK YOU!! ::**

_"In our family portrait we look pretty happy_

_Let's play pretend and act like it goes naturally"_

_-Family Portrait by Pink_

Kagome sighed heavily as she and the rest of the gang walked down the dirt path. After her little 'episode' two nights ago they had been watching her more closely and quite frankly it was starting to get to her. She knew that they were only doing it because they cared for her but after being watched and stared at for two days straight it tends to get on your nerves.

She shifted her backpack and continued to ignore the constant stare of InuYasha who was walking behind her. Sango walked to her right and quickly glanced at her at the sound of her backpack moving, Miroku, who was to the left but more a head of them did the same. Shippo just ignored it and continued to sit on the top of her bag sucking on a lollipop.

"Oi! Wench if that bag is heavy for you then let me carry it for you!" InuYasha called to her as she shifted the extremely large yellow bag again.

Before she could protest she felt the weight being lifted off of her aching back. She knew he was trying to help but couldn't help but get a little upset that he was treating her like she was a glass doll and would break at any given moment.

"Thank you InuYasha." She said as polite as humanly possible. She cracked her back and rmoved her shoulder around in a circular montion.

"Kagome maybe you should ride on Kilala if your back is hurting you." Sango suggested. Kilala meowed in agreement.

"Yes Lady Kagome, I think it would be a good decision if you were to ride on Kilala for the remander of the trip. You could get some rest and-" piped in Miroku, but he was cut off by a furious Kagome.

"Oh for God's sakes! I had a damn nightmare and got a bit out of control! There is nothing wrong with me! I am not sick nor dying nor do I need to ride on Kilala for the remainder of the trip! It was a nightmare! A _nightmare!_ It doesn't mean I am going to keel over and die! I know you all are trying to help but will you stop?" she yelled. Her fists were balled at her sides and she was breathing heavily through her nose and mouth.

InuYasha carefully walked up to her from behind her. "Kagome maybe we should rest for a bit. Its pretty damn obvious that you are not feeling well now."

"SIT!" she screamed on the top of her lungs sending the silver haired hanyou in the dirt with a stream of curses fallowing behind. "Are you deaf? I thought I just explained this whole nightmare thing! I don't need to rest and for the last god damn time I am not sick!" she screamed at the hanyou, whose face was currently deep in the earth's crust.

With that said she continued down the dirt path that they were fallowing. Miroku and Sango watched her stomp off down the road as Shippo poked InuYasha in the head with a stick.

"You know InuYasha, if you would have listened to her the first time you wouldn't have been sat." Shippo said knowingly. InuYasha picked his head up a bit so Shippo could understand him.

"How far away is she?" he asked through the dirt. Shippo turned around and craned his neck.

"Pretty far away from here it looks like. Sango and Miroku are right behind her…why?"

"Cause I don't want her to hear me call her a fucking bitch!" he informed Shippo.

"Sit!" Kagome screamed.

"Oh...well you should of told me that you wanted to know if she was in hear distance or not…" scolded Shippo has he ran off after the others leaving InuYasha stuck in the dirt.

"Stupid runt…" he muttered.

* * *

Okay I know that was short but I was sort lost at what should happen next. If any of you have any ideas at all, and I mean ANY just let me know in a review or something!

Remember Reviews make me happy!

Nora Wall


End file.
